Slip Out The Back
by Death.Of.Dawn
Summary: Running away to prove your selfworth. Would you do that? She did.


I wanna thank Tainted-Blossom, my friend for uploading this on her account to see if I got reviews.  
Boy did I! Thank you all so much, it means a lot to hear you all liked it so much.  
Hopefully you'll stay with me for the end of this story, and you'll get a lot of say in what happens.  
I'll hold polls for what you would like to see, and then narrow it down to a few events and you'll get to choose.

All replies to your reviews are answered at the end! That way you'll know my reply without having to scroll up if you want to reply.

Thanks so much again, next chapter will be updated very soon!

I-ItaiSaku-I

* * *

**I-Slip Out The Back-I**_  
_

* * *

_You know me, I used to get caught up in everyday life  
Tried to make it through my day so I could sleep at night_

* * *

Dipping her feet into the river water she shivered lightly, her two teammates were topless and having a wrestling match on the water. Seeing who could keep their concentration more and keep them on the water rather then in it, Naruto seemed to be losing pathetically seeing as one leg was already swishing furiously under water. The humidity was horrid and it was probably going to rain soon, they had just gotten back from a D mission to deliver a non-important letter to someone in the tea country. Luckily it didn't take more then a day to do so and they were back by mid afternoon. Naruto had suggested swimming and made a bet he could be Sasuke into the water. 

Like Sasuke he didn't refuse the challenged and on their way toward the small lake they shed out of their shirts and shoes. Which was to her delight to get to see a topless Sasuke-kun, she'd get to rub that in Ino's pig face. A small smile graced her face as she placed both feet in, shivering lightly and wondering why the boys didn't seem affected by the cold water. Must have been the hot air in Naruto, and the hott-ness radiating from Sasuke.

Giggling she hummed lightly swishing her feet and watching as their teacher jumped down. Muttering something to the two males which caught Naruto's attention, and lost his concentration at the same time as he plummeted into the water and Sasuke smirked standing up.

Naruto soon popped up from the water clambering on top of it and grinning broadly.

"Saving Sakura-chan is my life!"

He practically screamed, she felt her heart thumped in her chest as Sasuke smacked Naruto upside the head, before glancing toward his teammate. Forcing a smile she waved acting oblivious and he went back to ignoring her as Kakashi retreated to under a tree.

"_Saving Sakura-chan is my life!"_

She didn't need to be saved! Those jerks just caught her off guard so of course she couldn't hit them!

* * *

_Tried to figure out my way through the maze  
Of rights and wrongs, but like you used to say  
Nothing feels like it's really worth it_

* * *

"Sakura-chan isn't useless! Take that back teme!" 

And her heart wrenched as she watched Naruto tackle Sasuke into the water enraged by his words. A part of her was glad Naruto did it, and a part of her wished he had just said that quietly, she was better off not knowing.

_**Why? So you can ignore the problem better?**_

What was she thinking?! There was no problem! Feeling something drip on her nose she looked up, noticing that the dark clouds had already reached them and it began to drizzle. Sitting there she took her feet from the water and stared into the distance, hearing the two splash out of the water and grab their stuff.

"Sakura-chan! Hurry and get your stuff before you get even more wet!"

Looking up she nodded watching Naruto run ahead, Sasuke walking behind and Kakashi trailing them his precious novel on top of his head to prevent the rain from hitting his head. Nodding to Sakura and saying he'd see her tomorrow she nodded standing there and watching them fade away.

"Useless?"

She whispered, slipping her shoes on and looking up at the dark sky, feeling the rain become harder on her face as she began to walk. So caught up in her thought process, as she felt tears leak from her eyes, blurring her vision, tripping over her own two feet and landing in the soft dirt getting it on herself.

"Stupid.."

She whispered, quivering as she stood back up dusting herself off and pretending that never happened. The rain only got harder and heavier as she trudged the long way to her house. Was she worthless? Why did that have to come out of Sasuke's mouth, maybe Naruto said that so she would hate Sasuke-kun! Yeah that was it!

_**Stop lying to yourself!**_

* * *

_Forget perfect, I'm trying not to be worthless  
Since I last saw you I been looking for a purpose  
Well I met this kid who thought like I did_

* * *

"Aren't you Ino's friend, Sakura?" 

She stopped looking up at the male and seeing Ino's teammate. What was he doing here?

"Yeah, Chouji right?"

He nodded lightly, and watched as the petal haired girl plopped down on a bench and stared at her feet, her head bowed and he could see the tears drip from her cheeks onto her knees. Sighing he walked forward.

"Why are you crying?"

Sakura looked up, her eyes widening out of all people he noticed? What was the world coming to?! Shaking her head as her looked away, her bottom lip quivered slightly as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I'm not..crying. I just got something in my eye."

Sighing the plump boy proceeded to walk away, when he heard her mutter something.

"I feel so useless, stupid team."

He knew what the problem was suddenly, and being the compassionate person he was, he had to do something. She was Ino's best friend and rival, and Ino obviously wasn't here to comfort her, and her team probably didn't notice this.

* * *

_He had a weird way of looking at it  
This is what he said  
Slip out the back before they know you were there  
And at the worst you'll see nobody cares  
Cos you don't wanna be around when it all goes down  
Even heroes know when to be scared_

* * *

"Did your team call you useless?" 

He questioned, taking a seat next to her, she stayed quiet for awhile before he caught her nodding from the corner of his eye. Sighing, he knew that feeling, being useless, he felt like that when he was in the Academy. Everyone rejected him for his size, he felt like a useless person to the world, knowing that the kids wouldn't have given a damn if he disappeared from the world. He wasn't fit so he was considered useless to their vision of the ninja world. Words were so harsh, and being called useless was the worst.

* * *

_I don't remember where I met him or remember his name  
But he walked funny like he was just too big for his frame  
Just over five foot but he weighed a buck fifty  
And what he said just seemed so right it stuck with me_

* * *

He sat beside her, for once the chips not preoccupying his mind. His mind was concentrated on other things, as he knelt forward, his elbows resting on his knees. 

"I know how you feel."

Jerking slightly as the rain continued to drip down her long eyelashes mixing with the tears and dirt staining her porcelain face. For once she took him seriously, other times he wasn't talking because he was shoving his mouth with chips. Of course she knew what the Akimichi gained chakara off eating certain foods, but she never really took him seriously and even went as conceited as saying she really didn't even consider that he had emotions. He just, ate. Never really did she take the time to realize bit by bit her fellow peers each had emotions of their own. Out looks on life, and here he was, someone who she often joked about being fat about with Ino was the only one comforting her at this crises.

"Ino and Shikamaru made the best team. He'd hold them still with his techniques while Ino would take over their bodies, I felt left out. I wasn't needed in this point, after all if I did anything to either opponent I would effect my teammates as well. They were the perfect partners, and although Shikamaru always said it was to trouble some to take all the credit and that I helped. I _knew_ I hadn't done anything. I felt useless."

Continuing to bore holes into his serious figure, she moved a piece of hair out of her face and stared at him for a moment longer before looking down at her feet. So, she wasn't the only one to feel useless on a team, she pondered how many other people felt useless to their own team..

* * *

_Listen its like poker you can play your best  
But you got to know when to fold your cards and take a rest  
And know when to hold your cards and hold your breath  
And hope that nobody else is stacking the deck because  
I don't need to tell you that life isn't fair, it doesn't care  
It arbitrarily cuts off your air, and like you I want someone to say its OKAY_

* * *

"What did you do?" 

She questioned, breaking the silence as he looked up from the wet flooring, as the rain continued to drip onto their figures, he looked over at her and smiled. Which surprised her, but as soon as he had smiled at her, he looked away the smile faded as he became serious again.

"I trained with my dad as much as I could, he said he understood where I was. Telling me, 'If they refuse to notice your ability, make them notice.' So I did, when the time came on a certain mission, I saved both them. It wasn't like their lives were on the line but they were equally grateful. Admiring my ability and quick thinking, after that I was included in a lot of their training. Soon, I no longer felt like the weaker one in the group."

Smiling lightly she looked down at her feet, tapping her feet in the tiny puddle as the tears prickled her eyes again. Swallowing a lump in her throat she continued to tap her feet in the puddle. He wasn't moving, he was willing to listen to her, when no one else would.

"They refuse to notice me, even Kakashi-sensei doesn't say anything when I don't train. It's kind of like he expects to save me or have Sasuke-kun and Naruto save me all the time. I feel like they all know I'm weak and want me to stay that way, but I don't want to be protected."

She fought back a hiccup and looked up at the sky, there was a long silence and she wondered if he was even there. Tilting her head she looked over at him, he was pondering something.

"Take a break."  
She paused, that wasn't what she wanted to hear. Was he also saying that maybe she should just give up? Bursting with anger she opened her mouth to yell.

"Take a break, away from a mission and show them how much you mean to the team. I'm sure without you they'll notice how much of an impact your support really is."  
The burning rage immediately went out, as she shut her mouth and looked at her lap, a tiny smile forming on her face.

"Thank you Chouji, for listening."  
She whispered, the roar of the rain had become nothing but a small drizzle, but that wasn't to say that the storm was over, for dark clouds continued to loom behind slowly making their way over.

"No problem! Us big boned people have to stick together!"  
Her smile soon became forced as the corner of her lip twitched.

"Y-Yeah.."

_**Did he just call us fat?! **_Her thoughts roared with insults to spit back but she swallowed them down, he helped her and the last thing she wanted to do was insult him. Watching him stand up and grab his chips before munching on them and beginning to walk away.

As his figure disappeared from view, she dropped the smile and stared at her hands, wringing them together.

"_Take a break, away from a mission and show them how much you meant to the team. I'm sure without you they'll notice how much of an impact your support really is."_

Letting out a hollow laugh before it just turned into an agonized cry as she brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, where her head rested. Shoulders heaving up and down as she continued to cry, knowing full well her support meant nothing to the team. She didn't support the team, she supported the one person who didn't support her. How ridiculous did she seem? As thunder boomed in the distance she sighed lifting her head up from her knees, the tears didn't stop as the rain mixed with them.

"I'd need to take permanent break for them to even notice I was gone."

Her voice cracked as she held back the urge to break down crying again. What kind of Kunoichi was she if she couldn't even control her emotions properly?

"I bet even if I ran away they wouldn't notice."

She muttered, standing up and heading back to her house. Staying out any longer would resort to a cold and her mom wouldn't be pleased. _Run away..would mom or dad even notice I was gone? Mom might notice something's off..but dad he's always away on missions I doubt he'd care very much. We never spend time together..mom's always busy with her friends with helping out the Sandaime Hokage with scrolls, organizing, and filing them.._

"Who am I kidding, I can't run away I have no where to go."

_**Nowhere but the better way of life.**_ Laughing at the response she thought she shook her head, no running away would be useless. Besides if she did go missing Kakashi-sensei would notice and he can summon tracking dogs can't he? _**Don't dogs lose their scent in the rain? **_Biting her lip she shook her head again, hoping that maybe the thought would vanish, though the temptation of those words 'run away' prodded her thoughts, prying into her head until it was all she thought about. Though it wasn't satisfied until she gave in, to the thought of a better way of life where she didn't have to be protected, where she was of value to something, someone.

Wait, she didn't have anyone to go to, most of her relatives were far away or most likely dead by now. She never met any of her family so how would she become of value to someone who didn't exist? _**Who said we needed to be with someone? This is our chance to do something on our own, to prove we don't need to go back to the same way of life. Pretending to train, acting wise, saying things like we know right from wrong! Admit it we're useless to them, we're nothing but a burden! Why not relieve them of our presence and hindrance altogether, we'll become stronger without them.**_

* * *

_But in the truest parts of our hearts everybody's afraid  
We're just underappreciated and overwhelmed  
Fighting so hard to hide our fear that were scaring ourselves_

* * *

"I can't leave home.." 

She bit her lip, stopping in her tracks and looking up at the sky, she was just a hindrance to the team wasn't she? A burden to watch over, nothing but useless luggage on missions that always complains. Was that all she was to everyone? Nothing but a burden to carry like useless luggage, something that just complained and held them back?_**That's all we are to them. **_

"No.. I must have some importance.."

_**Admit it! You know that we're just in the way, spending all our time acting like we know what to do but when it comes down to it we're the one getting protected and being told what to do because we're to busy cowering!**_

Her self worth shattered as she collapsed to her knees, tugging on her soaking wet locks as she shook her head, the tears blurred her vision as she let out a sob. Shaking her head softly as she chanted to herself that she was worth something to the team, that she did help in someway.

_**Name one thing we did to help the team!**_

"I-I.."  
Finding herself at a loss for words only made her self-confidence shatter as well as she dropped her hands from her locks and cupped her face.

_**We haven't done anything! Do you want to prove you're worth something?**_  
"Yes.."  
_**Do you?**_  
"Yes!"

She cried out into the storm as the thunder roared loudly, silencing her cries like they were nothing but silent whispers.

_**Prove it to me, run away and show that you're tired of this.**_  
"But they'll find me...So easily.."  
_**Leave while it's still raining, or go home and just pretend you're actually worth something.**_

As the tears ran dry, she wiped the last drop from her face and stood up, wiping her scraped dirty knees off and smearing her dirty hands on her bright red dress. Dead set on proving this to herself she made her way back home, her lip trembled with every step she took but she promised not to cry, not unless she was on her knees begging for mercy.

_**We'll prove to them we're not worthless, we'll become stronger without them. We'll become so powerful that they'll be on their knees begging for forgiveness for ever calling us weak!**_

New determination boiled in her blood as she walked through her front door, opening the door and wiping her shoes off on the rug before hearing the distant call of her mother probably piled underneath scroll after scroll.

"Sakura is that you?"  
"Yeah mom, it's me."

She was greeted by silence and frowned before heading up the stairs, soaking wet to the bone.

_**She won't even notice you leaving.**_

Growling inwardly as rage clawed at her insides, at the truth in that thought. Slamming her door open she ripped her closet door open, shoving the red dresses aside and searching deeper in her closet until she found the thing she was looking for. Grabbing it and walking into the bathroom she closed the door behind her. Shedding herself of the red dress, and her old way of life she stepped into the hot shower. Scrubbing her arms and digging her nails into her scalp with the cherry scented shampoo she used. Scrubbing the filth away she raked her nails through her hair watching the dirt slide off her and into the drain.

Scrubbing so hard in anger at herself for being so weak, as her skin turned a bright red before beginning to bleed, stinging against the soap as she winced biting her lip to keep her from yelping. Finishing her shower she ripped through the bathroom brushing her hair out and bandaging what she had accidently done to herself. Dropping the towel from her figure as it slid down her skin like silk she stared at the outfit she had never worn, it wasn't much different from the rest.

After her under clothes were on she slipped on the outfit she never wore. It was just a bit tighter, hugging what curves she had and the little chest she had as well. The flap in the front stopped at her knees while the back continued to go down to her mid-calves. Walking out of the bathroom she walked into her room closing the door behind her, taking a good long look at her room.

"I don't think I can do this, I should just go to bed.."

_**And be useless tomorrow too?**_

* * *

_You understand what I'm saying that you always did  
But its different in the words of a cowardly kid_

* * *

Sighing she flopped on the floor after fishing through her closet again. Slipping on black boots to match her shorts, they ran up to her calves right where her back flap ended. Lacing them up and wiggling her toes to make sure they had room, grabbing her yellow backpack and filling it with things she needed. Clothes, weapons, her hair brush, a canteen. Anything else she could think off the top of her head, was probably packed away shoved in the small backpack. 

Blowing her hair out of her face as she stood straight, her back cracking from her hunched over position after making sure she had everything in the backpack. Standing up once more she grabbed a ribbon, pulling her hair into a pony tail and tying it there her bangs framing her color drained face from crying. Looking away and opening her drawer she pulled out her rain cloak. Slipping her backpack on as she pulled the cloak over her, buttoning it on at the top.

As the lights flickered a roar of thunder echoing loudly as the things she had in her room began to shake lightly. Opening her window she jumped out on the tree branch grasping it with her hands and wincing as it nicked her skin. Dropping from the branch in a small splash from the puddle beneath her, she glanced back at her house, the rain contrasting with her warm wet hear causing her to shiver as she looked forward again. Turning around was starting to seem better and better..maybe she should just call it quits.

_**Prove it.**_

* * *

_Slip out the back before they know you were there  
And at the worst you'll see nobody cares_  
'_Cuz you don't wanna be around when it all goes down  
Even heroes know when to be scared  
Slip out the back before they know you were there  
And at the worst you'll see nobody cares_  
'_Cuz you don't wanna be around when it all goes down  
Even heroes know when to be scared_

* * *

He rubbed his head, making a mess out of his silver hair as he counted his students once more. _One. Two._

"Where's Sakura?"

He questioned, glancing at his students, one grunted and shrugged his shoulders. Obviously he wouldn't care, though looking to his blonde haired student who must have just figured out one teammate was missing, he began to panic.

"Kakashi-sensei! What if she was hurt! Or what if someone kidnaped her! Or a bear attacked her?! Or what if a bear attacked her then kidnaped her!"

Ignoring the fact one of his students had an over active imagination he tapped his chin.

"Maybe she's just late. Naruto, Sasuke you why not practice chakara control by walking up trees. We'll wait for Sakura to come."

His two students obliged and headed over to a random tree and closed their eyes concentrating their chakara control. Opening their eyes with determination they raced toward their selected trees.

"I said walking."

The two students stopped, grumbling before refocusing their chakara.

The rain storm had passed and it drizzled occasionally, leaving the village soaked from head to toe. As people continued their daily routine, with the gloomy atmosphere of a rainy day, children ran through puddles and splashed in them for fun. While adults walked around puddles and proceeded to ignore the rain and continue their day.

Training had come to an end, and still they saw no sign of their female teammate, Naruto panicked again.

"Naruto calm down, I'll go over her house and see if she's okay."

The blonde boy nodded reassured that she would be okay before skipping off toward his favorite ramen stand. Sighing the Jounin shoved his favorite novel into his weapons pouch before proceeding toward his students house. Thinking maybe she had caught a cold during yesterdays storm, for staying out to long.

His feet splashed in puddles but he ignored it as he walked up the steps to the Haruno house hold, knocking on the door. Surprised to see the door open so quickly.

"What!?"

She snapped, seeing it was only him she calmed down.

"Ah, aren't you Sakura's teacher? Please come in.."

She stepped out of the doorway, and began pacing around her couch as he made his way in the neat house hold. The woman's red hair was messy and she had the dry tear stains on her face that was drained of color. The same thing happened to Sakura when she cried, she would lose all that pretty peach color in her face.

"I'm sorry Kakashi was it?"

He nodded lightly, taking a seat when she motioned for him to. Sitting in a chair while she fidgeted on the couch, having trouble speaking as her lower lip quivered.

"I'm sorry. I should have come to you earlier. Apparently-" She stopped, grabbing a tissue and dabbing her eyes. "I'll get some tea."

Obviously avoiding the subject she stood up and paced into the kitchen, coming out a few moments later with some tea. He noted her trembling hands and gently took the cup from her. He wasn't planning on taking any sips, something was wrong and it involved Sakura, he knew it.

"I've come to ask why Sakura hasn't shown up today, it's very unlike her."

He watched the woman shake violently, setting the cup down and wiping her eyes again, she was trying desperately to keep calm.

"It does seem very unlike her, to miss out on your sessions. Then again it isn't like her to run away from home either! Ungrateful-no, what am I saying."

Feeling his own eyes widen, he set the cup down.

"She ran away?"

He questioned beyond disbelief, the woman nodded lightly. Taking the scroll on the table and handing it to him. He untied the ribbon neatly and clear as day there was Sakura's hand writing.

* * *

_I'm no hero, you remember how I was, you know  
All I ever did was worry, feeling out of control  
To the point where everything was going end over end  
I'm spinning around in circles again  
This is where you come in  
All of this to explain to you why  
I had to separate myself away from yesterday's life  
Please remember this isn't how I hoped it would be_

_  
But I had to protect you from me  
That's why I slipped out the back before you knew I was there  
I know you felt unprepared  
But every single time I was around I just bring you down  
And I could tell that it was time to be scared  
That's why I slipped out the back before you knew I was there  
And I know the way I left wasn't fair_

**_I didn't want to be around just to bring you down  
I'm not a hero but don't think I didn't care_**

* * *

**Madjane:  
**Yay! You're my first reviewer, I'm so glad you liked my story! Also, they are genin  
I was afraid people wouldn't notice the age, but luckily most of them caught the drift, including you! It's reassuring that I don't  
Have to re-write anything to signal their age. My next chapter will be updated soon, I hope you enjoy it as well!  
Thanks again for being my first reviewer!

**Monya:  
**Thank you! I'm glad you like my story. I tried to make her leaving as reasonable as possible,  
Making her struggle with her own subconscious, and have her doubts on both side.  
Also leaving on a whim, with fear of regret and what is going to happen.  
Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot and I hope you'll enjoy this story till the end!

**RomanticXXmidnightXXlullaby:  
**Wow, I'm surprised and happy that you think my story is awesome!  
I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters which should be very soon!  
Thanks again for reviewing!

**PyroDarkAngelOfFire:**  
Thanks, I was worried my connection with the lyrics wouldn't match very well.  
So I'm really glad you mentioned that they went well, I love Fort Minor and when I heard  
This song, I knew it would be really good with a story I was forming. This is how it turned out!  
Thanks for reviewing and I hope you'll like my upcoming chapters!

**Lacusclien4:**  
Thank you so much, your review was inspiring and I'm so glad you noticed the little details.  
Like her emotions about leaving, and how in the beginning how all of them were pretty shallow.  
I tried to capture their personalities as much as I possibly could in this story, especially Sasuke's.  
Naruto's proved to be a challenge too, for I wasn't sure how dedicated Naruto would be, so I kind of just went with it.  
I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for reviewing too! I hope you'll enjoy this story!

**Aoi Hana9:  
**Thank you! I'm glad you think it rocks! I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters as well!  
Thanks so much for reviewing!

**Pink Blossom Princess:  
**Thanks! I'm glad you think it is AWESOME! xD  
I did try to stray away from a lot of the other Sakura leaving Konoha fics.  
In hope it would attract a bit more attention due to the different ways,  
Also the way it was written too.  
I hope you'll like the upcoming chapters, and thanks so much for reviewing!

**MagickBendingDemon:  
**Thank you! I'll update as soon as I can, I got the next chapter figured out, just need to type it up!  
I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the chapters and the story.  
Thanks for reviewing it means a lot!

**Yours Truely- T-Chan:  
**Thanks! There will be a second chapter, I got it figured out already.  
Typing it out won't be a problem, so expect it soon!  
I hope you'll enjoy this story and thanks so much for reviewing!

**Sakura-Rocks106761:  
**Wow! I'm so glad you thought it was one of the best stories you ever read!  
I hope you'll continue to enjoy the chapters!  
The plot line is complex but hopefully you'll enjoy it anyway!  
Thanks so much for reviewing! It means a lot!

**AznKitty180:  
**I'm glad you love it! I'll update as soon as I can!  
Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Phew, lots of people reviewed and I loved each one of them! Thank you guys so much again! Now here are the credits I guess you can call 'em! 

**Lyrics: **"Slip Out The Back" by Fort Minor  
**Naruto: **Belongs to Kishimoto


End file.
